A Love To Immortalize
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Pertemuan. Cinta. Tangis. Perpisahan. Jalinan takdir yang membuat Jaejoong bertemu Yunho. Cinta yang hadir menuntut untuk diabadikan. Tak ada alasan untuk menyerah kalah pada keadaan. Mereka terlalu kuat untuk dipisahkan. Yunjae/DBSK. Yaoi. Typos.


**a/n.. hello everyone. selamat memasuki tahun ajaran baru ya buat para pelajar. ****setelah melewati proses semedi di atas pangkuan siwon _#ups _akhirnya fanfic yunjae kedua dari author gaje ini publish juga. FYI, inspirasi fanfic ini adalah diskusi gaje dengan teman author yang mengatakan kalo yunjae is real. yah, dasar otak yaoi, langsung deh kepikiran masalah lagu Wasurenaide itu sama pembatalan penampilan JYJ oleh KBS. untuk rated M, kepikiran sih, tapi keyadongan author lagi tergeser oleh masalah sekolah dan sekolah. ngeliat respon ff ini dulu kali yah.. **

**happy romantic reading my lovely readers... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle: A Love To Immortalize<strong>

**Summary:**

**Dingin yang menari di antara tubuh Jaejoong membuat bayang Yunho kembali hadir. Pertemuan. Cinta. Tangis. Perpisahan.**

**Yunho lah yang mengajarkannya segalanya. Akankah dia mampu terbang tanpa energi yang bisa mengarahkannya menuju jalan pulang?**

**Disclaimer: _DBSK belongs to themself. Not by SME neither CJ-es._**

****Warning: Yaoi, Typos, BoyxBoy, _Kissing Scene inside._ Don't Like Don't Read**_  
><em>**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Music Background: _Wasurenaide, One, Stand by You, Kiss The Baby Sky, Share The World, Forever Love_  
><strong>

_Believe. Believe. Believe._

_._

_._

_._

Sudut bibir kanan ku terangkat sedikit. Melecehkan arti dari kata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bermain di benakku. Percaya macam apa? Aku sudah tidak mengerti apa arti percaya. Aku sudah berhenti untuk percaya. Terlalu sakit bahkan untuk berusaha kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Seseorang yang 'dia' sebut sebagai matahari, bidadari, bulan, bahkan bintang paling terang dalam konstelasi favorit kami.

_Sssshhhhh…_

Angin malam kembali menyapa tubuhku yang hanya terbalut oleh kimono hotel. Dingin. Memang dingin. Tapi aku menyukai sensasi ini. Lebih baik daripada berada di dalam dan menghangatkan diri ku di depan perapian. Mengingatkan ku pada hangatnya tatapan 'dia'. Pada pelukannya. Bahkan pada deru nafasnya.

"Yunho, ingatkah kau padaku…?" Bisikku. Entah pada apa. Entah mengapa. Entah bagaimana. Satu pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Seperti kristal yang sebelumnya selalu ku bekukan dalam hati. Malam ini, pertahanan ku runtuh. Aku terduduk di atas marmer balkon hotel yang jauh lebih dingin saat menyentuh kulit ku. Dingin yang membakar. Membakar rasa kecewa ku. Membakar dendam. Menghadirkan hampa yang menyedot ku dalam pusaran gelap.

Pusaran gelap dengan berbagai kilasan masa lalu. Potongan kenangan. Gelak tawa. Seulas senyum. Tetes air mata. Sampai ucapan perpisahan pada hari itu. Aku masih mengingatnya. Dengan sangat baik. Cara dia berjalan dan menuntun ku dengan tangannya yang selalu hangat. Detik-detik saat dia bernafas. Senyumnya. _Immortal memories…_

_**Flashback..**_

"**Jaejoong-ah, kamu sudah membawa semuanya, kan? Umm, sikat gigi kesayanganmu, iPod, piyama tidur, lalu…. Hey, kenapa berdiri saja disitu? Bukannya kamu yang mau pindah? Kok aku yang repot sih..?" Yunho duduk di atas ranjang ku dengan dua buah koper besar di depannya yang penuh dengan barang pribadi ku. Aku masih tidak percaya sejak tadi pagi, dia membangunkan ku dengan semangat dan mengajak membereskan barang-barang ku. Aku mungkin akan langsung memberikannya ciuman jika saja konotasi 'membereskan barang' itu adalah jalan-jalan ke Prancis atau Pulau Jeju. Nyatanya, itu berarti adalah salah satu ritual kepindahan ku dari apartemen yang sudah beberapa tahun menjadi saksi perjalanan kami.**

"**Tsk, apa aku harus mencium mu dulu baru kamu akan bergerak..?" Yunho segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri ku. Tinggi kami memang sama. Tapi aku selalu memilih memandang ke bawah jika dia menatapku seperti ini. **

"**Hey, apa kau sakit..?" Yunho memegang dahu ku lembut. Mau tak mau, aku kembali mendapati binar dari mata hitam itu. Binar yang tersembunyi. Kecuali untukku yang terlalu mengenalnya. Dan aku tahu, binar itu bukanlah ajakan untuk mandi bersama atau melakukan 'this and that'. Makna dari pendar dari bola hitam di sekeliling iris kelabu itu adalah ajakan untuk menerima dan percaya, entah pada apa.**

**Selama lima menit, aku merasa hati ku yang semula digelayuti oleh kekhawatiran, kesedihan, dan kemarahan mulai mengendur. Bahkan, aku hampir yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**

"**Kau tahu kemana harus pergi jika ingin menangis, kan?" Nafas Yunho menerpa pipi ku. Dingin. Baru ku sadari air mata sudah meleleh dari tadi.**

**Tanpa kata-kata, aku segera memeluknya. Mencuri kehangatannya dan menyimpannya di bawah pori-pori kulitku. Mengingat sensasi pelukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena mungkin, setelah ini, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.**

"**Kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat benci jika melihatmu menangis…?" Yunho mendekap ku lebih erat.**

"**Jadi, tolong usahakan jangan menangis. Aku lebih memilih melihatmu menangis seharian daripada kau menangis di depan orang lain atau bahkan menangis sendirian."**

"**Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja, Yunnie..?" **

"_**Pabo-ya. **_**Kalau aku ikut, tidak akan ada lagi nama TVXQ yang diingat Cassie sebagai legenda. TVXQ bukan sekedar nama yang mereka berikan untuk mesin uang mereka. TVXQ, adalah hidup ku, hidupmu, hidup kita Jaejoong-ah. Selama nama itu tetap ada dan kau mengingatnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun."**

"**Tapi, aku ingin disini saja…" Sial. Jiwa pengecut ku muncul tanpa permisi. Ku akui, aku sangat takut terhadap apa yang akan ku hadapi selanjutnya. Kebahagiaan atau kekecewaan? Tak bisa ku pungkiri, berada di dekat Yunho adalah satu-satu nya hal yang membuatku merasa hidup dan 'dicintai'. Bukannya pajangan mode atau maskot seperti yang selama ini terjadi pada ku.**

"**BooJae… Tatap mata ku." Yunho merendahkan suaranya. "Kau harus pergi. Yakinlah aku akan menjaga tempat mu disini. Carilah sayap yang lebih besar untuk terbang lebih tinggi dan melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Saat kau siap, bawa aku pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Sampai saat itu tiba, cinta ku disini.." Yunho meletakkan tangan dingin ku yang gemetar ke dadanya yang hangat dan bidang. "Tidak akan pernah padam. **_**This love is unbreakable. The fire keeps flaming as ours." **_

**Aku memejamkan mataku. Meresapi hangatnya atmosfer tiap dia ada disini. Di tiap detakan jantungnya yang berada di bawah tanganku. Bahkan lebih hangat, saat ku rasakan bibirnya menyapu bibir ku lembut. Tidak ada gerakan. Hanya tekanan yang melebihi **_**french kiss **_**manapun. Tekanan yang berkejaran bagai ombak. Membuatku percaya bahwa cinta kami akan abadi. Walau apapun yang terjadi.**

_**Incheon Airport…**_

"**Hey, Changmin-ah. Jangan merepotkan Yunho **_**hyung**_** dengan nafsu makanmu yang kurang ajar, ya." Junsu berteriak sumbang setelah memeluk **_**maknae **_**yang kini tinggi tubuhnya jauh melebihi **_**namja **_**imut itu. Masih terlihat sisa airmata di antara tawa yan dia paksakan.**

_**Bletak! **_**Changmin memukul pelan kepala Junsu. Dia paling tidak suka dikritik soal nafsu makannya yang memang melampaui batas manusia normal. "**_**Yah! **_**Kalau begitu dengan siapa aku harus meminta makanan, ha? Nanti kau mengomel lagi kalau aku kurus mendadak."**

**Junsu terlihat akan membalas serangan Changmin dengan sundulan di kepala seperti dia menyundul bola di lapangan, tapi Yoochun sudah terlebih dulu merangkul bahunya. "Sudahlah, Junsu-ah. Aku yakin Changmin akan lebih baik saat kita bertemu dengannya nanti."**

**Kata-kata Yoochun membuat muka Changmin kembali muram. "**_**Hyung, **_**kalian akan sering berkunjung ke tempat kita, kan?" **

"**Hey, tentu saja. Ini bukan perpisahan, kan?" Yoochun tertawa pelan. Menimbulkan kerut-kerut halus di sekitar matanya. "Kau tidak mau memeluk **_**hyung **_**mu yang tampan ini, ya?" **

**Changmin, yang biasanya paling anti dipeluk apalagi memeluk **_**hyungdeul **_**nya yang rada gila itu, segera merentangkan tangannya dan langsung meraup Junsu dan Yoochun dalam dekapannya. **

"_**Hyungdeul, **_**kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…" **

**Sementara tiga **_**namja **_**itu tengah berpelukan bagai Dora yang akan berpisah dengan Boots dan Peta, Ken dan Barbie—eh, maksudnya Yunho dan Jaejoong—sedang melakukan ritual perpisahan klasik. Jaejoong dengan matanya yang terus mengucurkan airmata dan Yunho yang terus-menerus menciumnya di segala tempat yang mampu dijangkau bibirnya tanpa melepas kemeja hitam Jaejoong.**

"_**I lay my love on you. Don't forget and believe, that's all you have to do to remember me. I love you eternally." **_**Meski Yunho selalu mengingatkan Jaejoong akan cintanya, dia tidak pernah bosan dan bahkan menjadikannya semacam kebutuhan. Tapi, saat ini rasanya berbeda. Jaejoong merasa hatinya akan meledak. Mata Yunho memancarkan kehangatan secerah mentari, seindah sapuan senja dari mahakarya Pencipta. Senyumnya bagaikan sayap yang melesatkan jiwa Jaejoong jauh melayang di angkasa raya dan antara bintang yang mengintip malu di galaksi. Mungkin, karena hari ini dia harus melepaskan segala kenikmatan itu.**

"_**My heart, mind, and soul are yours….." **_**Balas Jaejoong. Cengkeraman tangannya di punggung Yunho semakin kencang. Mencari kekuatan. Mengais kehidupan. **

**Tiba-tiba, terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawa Jaejoong, Yoochun, serta Junsu ke Jepang, tempat mereka untuk sementara. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan segera mengecup Yunho. Kali ini, Jaejoong melumat bibir merah itu. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Di dunia ini, hanya ada Jaejoong yang mencintai Yunho begitu juga sebaliknya.**

"_**Just comeback…" **_**Bisik Yunho di telinga kekasihnya. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun segera bergabung dengan mereka. **

"_**Shall we go?" **_**Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menyusut airmatanya.**

"**Junsu-ah. Yoochun-ah. Tolong jaga Jaejoong. Kalian tahu kan seberapa bodohnya dia..?" Yunho tersenyum jahil.**

"**Tentu saja, **_**hyung. **_**Kalau kami tidak menjaganya, bisa-bisa kami menderita kurang gizi nanti." Jaejoong ikut tersenyum dan meninju bahu Junsu pelan.**

"**Sepertinya ini saatnya…" Yoochun menghela nafas berat.**

"**Jaga diri kalian, **_**hyungdeul…." **_**Changmin mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menangis dan menyeret mereka bertiga kembali ke apartemen. Agar semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa.**

"_**Last hug…?" **_**Yunho merentangkan tangannya. **_**Dongsaeng **_**dan kekasihnya, segera menyambut pelukan itu.**

**Pemberitahuan kedua membuat mereka berlima melepaskan pelukan itu. Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu melemparkan senyum terbaik mereka. Senyum yang berarti pengharapan dan mimpi yang selalu ada untuk mereka. Ketiga lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keberangkatan. Yunho dan Changmin hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung-punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu. Yoochun dengan kemeja putihnya, Junsu dengan jaket coklatnya, dan terakhir—sosok yang tidak lepas dari pantauan retina Yunho—Jaejoong dengan kemeja hitamnya.**

"_**Hyung, **_**di tempat ini, kita akan bertemu lagi, kan? Bukan karena perpisahan. Tapi, karena pertemuan yang membawa kita ke dunia yang baru." Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang tengah tersenyum misterius.**

_**End of Flashback**_

JAEJOONG POV

Semuanya begitu jelas. Seakan senyum itu baru saja lewat di depanku. Seakan suaranya baru saja berbisik di telingaku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Mereka. Separuh jiwaku yang hilang.

Sesudah kami memulai karier sebagai JYJ, hubungan ku dengannya terputus. Total. Tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa pemberitahuan. Seperti api yang padam di tengah kutub. Ditambah dengan berbagai masalah yang menghadang karier kami. Membuatku kehilangan arah. Patah. Rapuh. Mati.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatku terus hidup sampai sekarang, bahkan setelah masalah yang baru menimpaku baru-baru ini. Skandal lagu _Wasurenaide _dan pembatalan penampilan kami sebagai promotor pulau Jeju oleh KBS dengan alasan hukum. Mengenai lagu itu, bukan masalah uang atau status yang ku permasalahkan. Tapi kepemilikan lagu itu. Arti lagu itu menurut kami. Lagu itu milik kami. TVXQ. Selama bukan kami yang menyanyikan—kami berlima—lagu itu bukanlah _Wasurenaide. _Aku menganggap tidak pernah mengenal lagu itu. Sedangkan masalah pulau Jeju, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan kerugian kami. Melainkan perasaan ku yang merasa dilecehkan dan diabaikan. Salahkah aku jika ingin mengambil bagian dalam sejarah terpilihnya Pulau Jeju sebagai Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia Baru?

Ya, satu hal yang membuatku tetap waras untuk tidak mengiris nadiku dengan pisau lipat atau meminum obat tidur dengan dosis berlebih.

Aku segera berdiri. Merapatkan kimono hotel. Mengingat benda itu seolah memberikan ku energi baru untuk bangkit. Dengan tergesa, aku menutup pintu balkon dan segera menuju tas yang tergeletak di meja rias.

Ketemu! Kertas putih ini sudah lecek karena sudah berkali-kali ku buka. Kertas surat yang diberikan Yunho saat kami berpisah di Bandara Incheon tahun lalu.

_Dear BooJae,_

_Shining right before my eyes, you were there. Staring at me with your smile. One more sparkling morning, I look it through your smile. The glittering sunset, but I know, you are mch more precious than any other lights I saw in my life. My heart is burning now. This love is fatal. Killing me. But also teach me how to protect the perfect creature like you._

Saat ku melihatmu, kau selalu bersinar. Menatapku dengan senyuman. Di suatu pagi yang berpendar, aku melihat cinta itu dari senyum mu. Matahari terbenam yang berkelip, tapi ku tahu, kau jauh lebih berharga dari cahaya apapun yang pernah ku lihat di hidupku. Hati ku terbakar. Cinta ini membunuhku. Tapi jugamengajariku bagaimana cara melindungi makhluk sempurna sepertimu.__

_Is it goodbye? Sometimes I say no. Sometimes I keep telling you that eveything will be okay. If I say to myself that I'm fine on my own, I'm telling a lie. I just can't let you cry even more. My heart were scattered seeing those eyes get wet by the chrystal._

Apa ini selamat tinggal? Terkadang aku mengatakan tdak. Terkadang aku terus mengatakan padamu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kalau aku meyakinkan diriku jika semua ini hanya sementara, aku berbohong. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan mu menangis lagi. Hati ku terluka melihat mata indahmu basah oleh kristal cair.__

_I've been passing time like this, I thought that it's gonna be easy. But I was mistaken. It's much more difficult than memorize the complicated dance. Seeing you every morning beside me is the routine. But losing you is the biggest pain I've ever felt. That's why, from now on, you're the only one I'll never part from._

Aku telah melalui waktu seperti ini, ku kira semuanya akan mudah. Tapi ku salah. Semua ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada mengingat tarian yang rumit. Melihatmu tiap pagi adalah rutinitas, kebutuhan, bahkan energi ku. Tapi kehilanganmu adalah luka paling dalam yang pernah ku tahu. Karena itu, mulai dari sekarang, kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa ku lepaskan.

_I only have one promise for you. Over and over again. I'll give it to you, what you're looking for. All your hesitation will melt away, let's live and loving forever._

Aku hanya mempunyai satu janji untukmu. Lagi dan lagi aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini kau cari. Semua keraguanmu akan hilang. Mari hidup dan mencintai selamanya.

_Walking on a slope closing each shadow, I felt everything were pushing me down. Then a feel I held your hand. It seemed like that gently, tenderly erased the pain._

Berjalan di bawah bayangan, aku merasa segala hal mendorongku ke bawah. Lalu saat ku rasakan kau memegang tanganmu, bagaikan menyembuhkan luka ku dengan lembut.__

_What kind of a future are you painting? The first star I saw at dawn. As I imagined your childhood in the sky. Now, I'll give it to you._

Masa depan apa yang kau impikan? Bintang pertama yang ku lihat saat fajar, seakan aku membayangkan masa kecilmu di langit. Sekarang, aku akan memberikannya padamu.__

_Over and over again I'll sing for you, my precious one  
>The most undeniable treasure in this world, believe in love<em>

Lagi dan lagi, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini, percaya pada cinta.__

_You're the only love forever._

Kau adalah cintaku selamanya.__

_No matter how much the time has passed by. I'll protect you forever. When we can remove the thorns in our heart. Let's have an endless dream._

Tidak perduli waktu berlalu, aku akan melindungimu selamanya. Saat kita bisa menghapus kecewa di hati kita. Bermimpilah sampai akhir.

_Over and over again I'll grant it for you,everything that you wish for .The single most undeniable light in this world._

Lagi dan lagi, aku akan mengabulkan semua yang kau inginkan. Cahaya yang paling terang bahkan saat mentari tersenyum padaku….

_Always keep the faith_

_Jung Yunho_

Sekelumit luka dan rindu di hatiku perlahan pulih. Yunho terlalu mengenalku. Suratnya memang potongan lirik _Forever Love_ dengan tambahan katanya sendiri. Aku menyukai lagu itu. Sejak pertama kali menyanyikannya.

Aku melipat kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas ku. Langkah dan nafasku terdengar ringan. Tidak menderu seperti yang tadi. Yunho selalu behasil dengan ribuan triknya. Bahkan saat dia tidak ada di sampingku.

Aku merebahkan diriku dan bergelung di bawah selimut. Mematikan lampu. Memejamkan mata. Sesaat, aku merasa ada bisikan halus di telinga ku.

"_Saranghae, _Jaejoong-ah."

"_Nado saranghae…."_

Balasku dan segera berkejaran dalam ruang tanpa waktu dan kenyataan. Hanya mimpi indah dan abadi. Bersamanya. Bersama mereka. _Dong Bang Shin Ki…._

_***includes the Forever Love lyrics**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>an ga papa kan author bikin suratnya dalam bahasa inggris, kalau ada yang komplain, bisa author edit lagi kok ke bahasa indonesia. hehe. at last, i love REVIEW... :) god bless u...  
><strong>

**_With Love,_**

**_Cassiopeia Dyland Elfyza  
><em>**


End file.
